dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Spector CD
"Super Spector CD" is episode 17 of Season 1 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis All the adults in Amity Park are being kidnapped by Youngblood's sister, Catherine, and her helper, Rem McLain, to be used as her supervillain followers. It's up to Danny, Danielle, Ember and the other kids of Amity to work together to fight back for their parents. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie *Rob Paulsen as Jack *Colleen Villard as Jazz *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Ember/Star *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter/Jeremy Manson *James Sie as Kwan *Laraine Newman as Pamela Manson *Catherine Taber as Catherine *Jason Marsden as Rem *TBA Plot Danielle, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ember are atop the Fenton roof, stargazing. Ember and Tucker invent a music player that downloads new songs every second. They try it out, and everyone enjoys the music, but then soon realize they're all the same new age songs, copied over and over again. And it somehow sounds strangely familiar to Ember as she recognizes the tune. Their peaceful night is interrupted by a flying super jet holding ghost supervillains. Danny assumes it's Youngblood again, but is surprised to see a girl commanding the jet, who introduces herself as Catherine, and is Youngblood's older sister. Danny and Danielle go ghost and fight Catherine with the help of Ember. She easily holds Danny and the rest off as her crew steals The Fenton Ghost Shield Generator. They then make their exit. The following morning, Danny's parents and Jazz listen to the music and figure out it sounds strangely familiar. Danielle tells the family that the Fenton Ghost Shield Generator has been stolen, and it wasn't their fault, but the parents shrug it off as they continue listening to the new age music. Jazz wonders what has gotten into them, and Danny has a feeling that this has happened before. The siblings go to school to find out if the school's been affected too. Ember too has Danny's feeling but she still can't figure out why the music sounds so familiar to her. As Danny predicted, the school is also affected as Mr. Lancer re-launched his school radio station. Ember explains to Danny that he could try taking the role of a DJ there, but he remembers that he was rejected before, so he asks Tucker to audition instead. Unfortunately, Tucker is rejected, and so Danny auditions instead, this time, getting the role as the school's DJ. Danny is happy about this but his sister, Jazz, is ecstatic on the situation of Danny being a DJ. The school enjoys Danny's commentary, but then he warns them about the strange music that sounds awfully familiar. The students comply to Danny's warning, but adults do not. Afterwards, Catherine comes to attack and steal all the Cramtastic study aids in school. Danielle fights them off, but fails. Meanwhile, Danny bids the school goodbye and leaves the radio station. The trio and Ember later walk back home. Danny suspects the music may be part of the ghosts' plan. To counteract the music, Sam suggests building their own radio station using the Fenton Ops Center. Danny quickly asks for their parents' permission, only to find them missing, and Jazz is left to take care of her little brother and cousin. Ember notices a brochure on the table reading "Rem. Sback Airlines", as the Fenton parents left to go on a trip in a private jet, leaving Jazz in the house to watch over Danny and Danielle. While Sam and Tucker express excitement over the new radio station idea, Danny, Ember, Jazz and Danielle are more suspicious over all this matter. Even more suspicious, nearly every single parent is leaving for the air trip. Sam unknowingly hosts a party at Danny's house, because of a flyer she had made for their new radio station, which had the abreviation P.A.R.T.Y, that Jazz throws away, unfortunatly Dash and Kwan find the flyer and assume that there is a a party at Danny's. Danny tells them that Sam is hosting an alternative station, and adds that there will be a party, with Ember as a special guest. Jazz, however, is not so pleased with the idea. Concerned about the parents, she leads her brother, Danielle and Ember to the airport, only to see the parents board Catherine's super jet (disguised as a private jet). Danny, Ember and Danielle end up losing the battle with Catherine, causing them to lose the plane and everyone inside. Back at the Fenton household, Danny's friends are having a blast, with Sam and Tucker station themselves above the Fenton Ops Center, providing music. Ember comes in as promised by Danny, and after her performance, Sam scratches one of the New Wave Vapordrone discs causing the music to play backwards and sending out a subliminal message telling all adults to leave their kids and go on the air trip. Ember somehow recognizes the voice coming from the message, and comes to the conclusion that it's her rival cousin, Rem. Right on time, the super jet returns creating a Ghost Shield (from the stolen Ghost Shield Generator) that Danny, Danielle and Ember cannot pass. Inside the jet, they reunite with Rem who was in charge of the music and piloting Catherine's jet. Catherine then shows up, dressed as a supervillain, with all the possessed adults. Seeing as Rem hates adults, he provided Catherine with the necessary equipment for the Cramtastic machines so that she could brainwash the adults and turn them into her followers, while he helps her take over the world. Their only true blockage is Danny's radio station which is jamming their frequency, so they commence an attack. The super jet nearly destroys the Ops Center until Sam discovers a way to counterattack by continuously scratching records that send a sound wave back at the jet. With Rem's music interrupted, Catherine's minions kidnap the remaining adults, except for Jazz, who was hiding in the basement of Fenton Works. The kids, distressed over the loss of their folks, are rallied by Ember to follow Jazz's instructions (as she's the oldest child of ghost-hunting parents), since Danny and Danielle Phantom cannot pass the Ghost Shield. They get Paulina to dress Tucker up as an adult so that he can destroy the Ghost Shield Generator from the inside, Sam is told to continue scratching records with Kwan and Star helping her in the defensive, and Dash goes with Danny and Danielle on offense. With the team set, Tucker (now disguised as an adult) gets deliberately captured by Catherine's mooks. Danny and Danielle, with Ember's help, activate the control panel of the Ops Center, turning the entire Fenton rooftop headquarters into a giant blimp. Using it, they reach the super jet where they and their team go off to battle while Tucker operates the Ghost Shield inside, being able to turn it off in 60 seconds. Everyone excels in his or her own way in battling, with the popular kids admiring the courage and fighting skills of the Fentons. Catherine and Rem, however, manage to trap them all. Taking Jazz, they throw her out of the jet, causing her to fall hundreds of feet. The Ghost Shield powers off, however, causing Danny to turn Phantom and save his sister, then comes back to wreak havoc on his ghostly opponents, alongside Danielle and Ember. Ember takes Rem's keyboard, angering him. Rem then quickly gets up, takes off his pilot helmet, his eyes flare red, and he uses his flaming hair as a weapon to shoot fire at Danny, Danielle and Ember, but misses, as they deliberately were on top of the jet engines, as he burns the jet engines. Bearing that in mind, he makes a quick getaway, leaving Catherine to fend for herself. Danny, Danielle and Ember battle Catherine until the parents break free of their spell. Gathering all the kids and adults, with Ember getting the stolen Cramtastic equipment back to school, Danny takes them to safety, landing them at the airport. All the kids congratulate Danny, Jazz and Ember for getting their parents back, but are surprised when Danielle hid and became Danielle Fenton. Afterwards, Danny's parents punish Danny for using the Ops Center and Jazz for letting him hosting a party, but they quickly change their mind about the punishment when Danielle overshadows them both, and Maddie and Jack both thank Danny for saving them. Afterwards, Danny listens to Sam who is overjoyed at having other music back while Tucker explains he kicked up the back-up system of the Ghost Shield Generator, trapping Catherine in her own jet, now located in the middle of a field. Memorable Quotes :Ember McLain: Beautiful, aren't they? :Danny: Yeah. So, Tucker, what are you working on today? :Tucker: Me and Ember have made the ultimate music player with unlimited memory! :Sam: How does it work? :Tucker: It downloads new songs every second! :Danny: Cool. ---- :(a jet shows up above Fenton Works, Danny's ghost sense goes off) :Danny: Hmm, must be Youngblood again. (goes ghost) :Danielle: Has anyone noticed that we're going through almost the same adventures as my cousin did in the past? :Sam: Yeah. :Danny: Okay, Youngblood, it's time for you to...(gasps, and sees a ghost girl piloting the jet) Who are you? :Catherine: I'm Catherine, Youngblood's older sister. :Danny: Right. And who are they? :Catherine: These are my supervillain allies. (to the supervillains) Attack! ---- :Sam: We should start our own radio station. :Danny: Like last time, in the emergency ops center. Mom, dad! I really wanna use the emergency ops center to start a radio station. :Jazz: Danny, mom and dad are not in the house! :Sam: Jazz? :Jazz: They left this note. :Danny: Let me see. (Reading a note) Your mother and I are on a weekend getaway fun air trip. We're sure Jazz will take charge and you will act responsibly. Love mom and dad. (Pulls the note away). Rem.Sback Airlines. Weird. They went on a fun air trip without you? :Jazz: I don't like flying in planes. ---- :Kwan: (reading the scrap of paper) Woo-hoo! Party at Fenton's house! :Kwan and Dash: (High fiving each other) Crash and trash! :Danny: Yes, there will be a party at my place, and Sam'll be hosting her own radio station with alternative music at my place aswell. Also, Ember will perform as a special guest. :Kwan: THE Ember McLain? :Danny: Yep. And she's no longer evil. She may act rebellious, but that's part of her gigs. :Dash: Wow, Fenton, you sure know how to throw a party! ---- :Ember McLain: (singing) Oh, Ember, you will remember~ :Dash: Man, Ember rocks harder than ever! :Kwan: I know! Though I feel bad for her. Her boyfriend failed to show up to the movies. And when she got scammed of her money by a con artist once, she went home and died in a fire and was too exhausted to even move. :Dash: Yikes. Did her parents save her? :Kwan: No, I'm afraid. (in tears) They got crushed under the debris trying to save her. Ember's father was also a rock star. :Dash: (hugs Kwan, crying) Poor McLains....if I ever find that person who caused the death of the McLains, I'll turn him into a human pretzel! :Tucker: Wow, looks like Ember's music really got to those guys. :Danny: I get what you mean. ---- :(in Catherine's jet, the instrumental music plays, Catherine comes up to the Fentons) :Catherine: Would you like some salad? :Jack: No, thanks, ma'am. How about you change the music? I think that ambience sounds like Rem McLain's songs. :Rem: (chuckles) So, the old man finally figured it out, huh? :Catherine: (locks all of the parents and adults in their seats) You're not going anywhere. (puts on the Cramtastic helmets) I'm afraid you'll have to be reassigned. (evil laugh) ---- :Rem McLain: That's right, dudes and dudettes. Rem's back and ready to rock and take Ember down permanently! :Catherine: I wish my brother was here to see this, if he wasn't so busy being a pirate. :Rem McLain: I hear you, girl. ---- :Pamela: (dazed) What happened? Where are we? :Jack: And why do I suddenly feel like I have buns of steel? :Maddie: At last! I mean, I love you just the way you are! :Jeremy: Eewww! :Danny: Hey, is everyone ok? :Dash: Big O, little K, dweeb. :Star: Danny, I think your cousin deserves a reward from me. :(they all notice that Danielle is absent) :Paulina: Hey, where did Danielle go? (to Star) And what were you going to give her anyway? :Star: Oh, a little kiss on the forehead as gratitude. :Paulina: I see. :Dash: Let's go home. :Jack: (As Dash and the other kids are passing him) Hey, nice jumpsuit, kid! You too! And you! And- wait a minute! Danny, Jazz, did you two use the emergency Ops center while we away? :Danny: Uh, what gave you that idea? :Sam: (In the Fenton Ops center blimp with Kwan waving) Hi Danny! Thanks for letting us use the Ops center! :(Danny's parents glare at Danny and Jazz while Danny simultaneously glares at Sam, then suddenly their eyes glow green) :Jack: (overshadowed by Danielle) Well, we can't stay mad at you. :Maddie: (overshadowed by Danielle) Yeah. The Cramtastic machines are safe, and we just realized that you saved us from becoming too evil, so you'll not be punished. :Jazz and Danny: Thank you, mom and dad! (they hug their parents, with Danielle being invisible, sticking her hands in Jack and Maddie, overshadowing them, respectively) Transcript See here. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Danny Phantom episode "Pirate Radio". **Unlike that episode, however, the parents notice that the music sounds awfully familiar, and are soon turned evil once Catherine and Rem find out. *The instrumental music that Ember and her band play as Danny, Dash, Danielle and the rest fight off Catherine sounds similar to "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead. *In this episode, Dash and Kwan apologize to Danny for picking on him all those times and become friends from this point onwards. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles